The Recorder
by Ryoma Ryan -Le Renard Roux
Summary: "Aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana." / Cinta datang bukan karena kelebihan yang mereka punya. Melainkan karena rasa benci dan kebiasaan. / No Voldy, Hermione dan Draco baru mengenal di tahun ke 7. RnR please :)


"_Ekhm, aku tak tahu harus memulai dari mana."_

**Ryoma Ryan**

**HP Belongs to JKR**

_**20-09-2013**_

**The Recorder**

**(Cerita berbeda, tak ada Trio Gryffindor, tak ada Voldy, Pangeran dan Putri kita tak saling kenal.)**

"_Semua hidup yang ku jalani adalah hal yang sangat biasa dan membosankan. Aku memiliki rambut pirang yang biasa dan lebih terlihat seperti muggle. Aku memiliki keluarga yang biasa. Ayah yang sangat biasa membuatku luka saat duel. Ayah yang biasa keras dan tak peduli pada diriku. Ibu yang terlalu biasa untuk menyayangiku. Kekayaan yang sangat biasa memanjakanku. Terutama peri-peri jelek yang biasa aku perintah."_

_Srek, srek._

"_Setelah aku masuk Hogawarts pun, kehidupanku tak kalah biasa. Sejak tahun ke satu, aku biasa mengangkat dagu tinggi dan menjadi orang yang sombong. Sampai tahun ke Lima, permainan biasaku mulai melenceng. Aku mulai biasa mengajak hampir seluruh siswi di Hogwarts kencan. Aku mulai biasa menjebak para siswi untuk berada di bawah Mistletoe untuk – mencuri ciuman mereka? Semua terjadi sudah sangat biasa dan membosankan."_

_Srek, srek._

_"Ah, sudah ku duga alat ini rongsokan dari tadi berisik. Dasar benda muggle jelek."_

_Srek, srek._

_"Ekhm, oke. Tapi setelah aku terpilih menjadi ketua murid putra. Dan satu asrama dengan orang paling aneh yang pernah ku jumpai dunia. Aku mulai merasakan benar benar ada kebiasaan yang aneh, dengannya dan aku – kita. Pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku memperlakukan wanita sekasar ini. Berdebat hal tak penting dengannya setiap waktu. Saling mengecat rambut setiap pagi – lebih tepatnya melempar kutukan cat rambut setiap pagi. Mengambil jatah makan, menghancurkan kamar,berebut sofa , sampai saling adu fisik pun kita pernah bukan? Ha, kita. Semua terjadi sungguh sangat biasa. Hal yang kita lalui berdua menjadi kebiasaan untukku. Dan aku tak tahu mengapa menjadi seperti itu."_

_Srek, srek._

_"Baiklah, suara alat ini semakin menyakitkan. Maka dari itu. Aku tak tahu bagaimana aku, jika kebiasaan ini hilang. Kebiasaan yang menjadikanku amat sangat terbiasa, denganmu. Aku tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Karena aku tak pernah, sama sekali tak pernah merasakan hal seluar biasa ini. Mungkin kau mencariku pada malam perpisahan setelah kita berdansa. (Hell, mengakulah aku yakin kau mencariku.) Kerena aku menghilang. Ya, aku menghilang. Untuk berbicara dengan kotak jelek-rongsok-sialan yang aku temukan saat aku memporak-porandakan kamarmu enam bulan yang lalu. Mengaku sajalah, bahwa aku pintar. Dapat mengetahui fungsi kotak jelek ini dalam waktu enam bulan. Aku yakin kau tahu fungsi alat ini lebih lambat ketimbang aku. Otakmu kan lambat seperti kura-kura."_

_Srek, srek._

_"Jadi, pada malam itu aku memang sengaja kabur dari pesta untuk membuat rekaman ini. Sungguh, aku tak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Padahal aku bisa saja melepasmu layaknya siswi lain yang telah aku kencani dengan mudahnya. Tapi, walaupun kita tak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun – berbincang baik-baik pun tidak. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh darimu. Entah kau yang aneh atau memang –kau yang aneh. Hell Granger, seorang Malfoy sepertiku tak mungkin aneh bukan? Kau tahu sendiri hal itu."_

_Srek, srek._

_ "Aku yakin kau tertawa sekarang. Oke, intinya. Kau membuat hidupku berantakan. Dua hari sebelum hari ini aku stres memikirkan pola keseharian tanpa mengerjai dan mengecat rambut semak-jelekmu itu. Aku stres memikirkan siapa yang akan mengerjaimu dan menghancurkan perkamenmu nanti kalau aku tak ada? Siapa yang setiap minggu akan bermain dengan Crook – siapa nama kucing mengerikanmu-itu? aku lupa. Yang jelas, tak akan ada yang bermain dengan kucingmu itu dititian jendela. Yang tentu saja akan kau selamatkan kucingmu dengan mantra Accio itu. Haha."_

_Srek, srek._

_"Bloody Hell, kau tahu. Ini sangat sulit. Kau membuatku sedikit gugup."_

Kreeek, Blam.

_"Yang jelas, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu Granger jelek. Aku tak tahu harus mengejek dan mengerjai siapa jika kita berpisah. Aku sudah sangat luar biasa terbiasa dengan keadaanmu di sebelah kamarku. Aku pasti akan sulit dan berat melepas kebiasaan ini. Tapi aku tak tahu dan mengerti kenapa semuanya harus kau. Semuanya harus bersangkutan denganmu. Aku tahu ini gila. Kau menularkan virus gilamu itu padaku semak. Caramu gila terhadap buku. Caramu gila terhadap meteran perkamen itu. Caramu gila terhadap kebersihan. Kau membuatku sama gilanya sepertimu. Kau membuatku aneh dasar nona aneh. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padaku. Kau harus berjanji kau tak boleh jauh dariku. Kau harus ada di sisisku. Persetan dengan, apapun."_

_Srek, srek._

"Oh dear, matikan. Aku mohon."

_"Ekhm, aku."_

"Dear, aku terlihat konyol di sana."

_"Aku mau—"_

"Dear, matikan. Kau membuat harga diriku jatuh dengan memutar rekaman itu," Draco menggelengkan kepalanya.

_"Ah, kau tak punya pilihan Berang-Berang."_

"Lihat, kau lebih memilih Recorder tua itu ketimbang membantu suamimu—"

"Diam, ini bagian terbaiknya. Hihi," Hermione tertawa tertahan setelah memeberikan tatapan maut pada sang suami.

_"Kau harus menikah dengaku. Kau sudah terlanjur membuat kebiasaan baru di hidupku. Kebiasaan yang tak bisa jauh dari dirimu. Jadi, tiga hari setelah kau mendengar pesan ini kau harus langsung membawa gaun pengantin ke Manorku."_

"Oh, love," Draco kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

_"Karena aku, mencin— mencin— Ah, susah sekali. Dasar kau menyebalkan. Karenamu, aku menjadi sedikit gugup dan sedikit canggung seperti ini."_

"Harga dirimu memang tak pernah berkurang Tuan Malfoy," Hermione terkekeh dengan posisi meringkuk di atas kasur King size yang biasa ia tiduri empat tahun belakangan.

_"Tertanda, musuh bebuyutanmu. Draco Lucius Malfoy."_

"Ahaha!"

Tawa Hermione memuncak. Ya, bayangkan saja, orang yang masih menganggap kau musuh, melamarmu. Melamar, langsung melamar. Tanpa pacaran atau tunangan. Atau apapun itu. Melamar. Apakah kepala musuh bebuyutanmu itu telah terbentur? Sayangnya tidak. Kepala Draco Malfoy masih utuh dan tidak cacat sedikitpun.

"Tertangkap kau."

Seketika tawa Hermione terhenti. Draco telah memeluknya dari belakang. Mereka kini bersamaan meringkuk di atas kasur mereka. Ya, kasur mereka. Karena mereka telah saling mengikat janji setia.

Kedua lengan Draco berada di perut Hermione, dan entah kenapa kedua tangan Hermione mengikuti arah Draco. Hermione meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Draco. Punggung Hermione dapat merasakan detakan jantung Draco yang seirama dengan jantungnya. Dan Hermione dapat merasakan nafas Draco di antara rambut dan lehernya.

"Memangnya aku saja yang konyol pada saat itu?"

Suara baritone Draco yang sangat dekat, membuat rambut-rambut halus di tenguk Hermione merinding.

"Heh, suaramu itu menakutkan tahu."

Hermione membalikkan badannya. Kini ia berhadapan dengan sang suami, Draco Malfoy. Pewaris Malfoy inc. Pria yang selalu memenangkan _Wajah tertampan dan Tubuh terseksi seangkatan di Hogwarts_. Tapi anehnya, bukan karena faktor tiga hal itu yang membuat _Hermione yang terpintar di Hogwarts _ini jatuh hati pada Sang Pangeran Slytherin. Tapi justru karena Draco adalah musuhnya. Hermione memiliki gejolak aneh dalam dirinya.

Karena Draco adalah orang yang setiap saat mengganggunya. Karena Draco adalah orang yang tak pernah berhenti menjahilinya. Karena Draco selallu terbayang dalam benaknya. Hell, bukankah cinta dan benci hanya dibatasi garis tipis?

Hermione memandang wajah suaminya lembut. Dan entah kenapa, sang suami malah mengerutkan alis kebingungan.

"Hei Musang, aku mencintaimu."

Hermione mengehapus jarak diantara dirinya dan Draco. Bibir ranumnya ia sentuhkan pada bibir dingin Draco. Kedua lengannya ia kalungkan pada leher Draco. Ia rindu suaminya. Ya, ia rindu. Ia rindu pada masa dimana mereka menjadi musuh. Masa dimana mereka saling mengenal. Masa dimana mereka jatuh cinta.

Tiba-tiba saja Draco melepaskan pagutan yang dimulai oleh Hermione. Hermione memberenggut kesal pada suaminya.

"Nanti saja, tak adil hanya aku yang kau sebut konyol dan aneh. Memang kau tak seperti itu?"

Hermione masih memberenggut pada suaminya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal pada suami yang telah melepaskan bibir mereka.

"Heh, jangan berwajah seperti itu. Cepat ceritakan padaku bagaimana konyolnya dirimu saat itu."

"Oh Dear, kau ini sungguh menyebalkan. Tapi tadi kau sendiri yang menyebut dirimu konyol."

Hermione menonjok gemas bahu kiri sang suami. Menonjok gemas. Perpaduan antara rasa kesal dan gemas. Tapi sang suami hanya terkekeh dan mencubit hidung istrinya.

"Baiklah."

Wajah sang istri memang sangat menggemaskan saat sedang kesal. Draco mencium kening Hermione, turun ke kedua kelopak mata Hermione, kedua pipi mulus sang istri, hidung mungil Hermione dan yang terakhir. Bibir ranum Hermione.

Lengan Draco memeluk pinggang Hermione. Awalnya, hanya ciuman biasa. Hanya dua bibir yang saling menempel. Dan kemudian, Draco memiringkan kepalanya. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kedua lengan Hermione ia kalungkan kembali pada leher Draco.

Draco mengigit kecil bibir Hermione untuk memberi isyarat agar Hermione membuka bibirnya. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, Hermione membuka bibir ranumnya. Membiarkan sang suami mengeksplorasi rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan giginya. Kemudian saling bertukar saliva.

Draco menghisap mulut Hermione seolah Draco benar-benar menginginkan Hermione. Seolah olah Draco tidak bisa hidup tanpa istrinya. Draco menginginkan Hermione. Draco membutuhkan Hermione.

"Engh."

Draco tahu, waktunya usai. Sang istri butuh bernafas.

"Hah, hah- hah."

Mereka terengah-engah bersama. Kemudian tertawa bersama. Tertawa seperti sepasang muda-mudi yang baru saja berpacaran dan berciuman. Seperti. Karena mereka memang bukan orang yang baru pertama kali berpacaran ataupun baru pertama kali berciuman. Mereka adalah sepasang muda-mudi yang memutuskan untuk menikah muda. Memutuskan untuk melepas masa lajang di usia Dua Puluh Tahun.

Dan sekarang usia rumah tangga mereka menginjak empat tahun dengan seorang anggota keluarga baru yang kini diasuh oleh sang nenek Narcissa Malfoy. Ya, pasangan ini telah memiliki anak lelaki tampan yang bernama Scorpius Malfoy. Jadi, kesempatan seperti ini sangat jarang ada. Biasanya Hermione akan sibuk mengurus putra mereka. Benar-benar beruntung sekali Draco, Scorpius tengah berada dalam asuhan neneknya. Jadi ia bisa bermesraan dengan dang istri tercinta, Hermione Granger-Malfoy.

Tak ada yang menyadari pergantian posisi mereka. Sekarang Hermione sudah berada di atas tubuh Draco. Mereka tersenyum untuk satu sama lain.

"A-ah, kau membuat kasurku berantakan."

Hermione berpura-pura murung. Seperti di masa lalu. Saat Draco dan Hermione saling menghancurkan kamar satu sama lain.

"Tidak Mione, kau yang membuat kasurku berantakan. Jadi kau yang harus merapikan ini semua."

Draco mencubit pipi kanan Hermione gemas. Tapi Hermione masih dengan ekspresi murung yang ia buat-buat.

"Ti-dak ma-u."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku panggil Dobby untuk membereskan kasur kita."

"Oh dear, kau selalu merepotkan orang lain."

"Dia bukan orang, cantik."

"Terserah, yang jelas aku tak mau kasurku di bereskan ketika aku dan suamiku sedang melepas rindu."

"Ah, kau merindukanku ya."

Draco memandang Hermione dengan pandangan sombong. Tapi Hermione hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau menyebalkan, aku tidak rindu padamu."

Hermione berusaha bangkita dari tubuh Draco. Tapi Draco malah membalikkan posisi mereka. Hermione di bawah dan Draco diatas tubuh Draco.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu istriku."

Draco mencium kening Hermione lama. Mengeluarkan semua rasa rindunya pada sang istri yang biasa sibuk dengan anak mereka. Draco mencintai. Mencintai kebiasaan Hermione yang ada di sisinya.

**END**


End file.
